Chercher la faille
by FireRox
Summary: Et si toute cette agitation n'avait qu'un seul but, finalement ? Discussion entre le Maître et le Docteur à bord du Valliant suite à la destruction du Japon.


**Chercher la faille**

_**Résumé :** Et si toute cette agitation n'avait qu'un seul but, finalement ? Discussion entre le Maître et le Docteur suite à la destruction du Japon._

_**Pairing : **10th/Master, 10th/Rose_

_- o -_

Le Maître se tenait devant la console du Valliant, regardant avec avidité brûler les dernières terres vivaces de ce qui avait autrefois été le Japon.

- Comme toujours, je gagne, Docteur. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu as tout perdu ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il ne te reste que moi ? Murmura-t-il en s'approchant du visage désespéré de son prisonnier.

Le Docteur serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas répondre à cette énième provocation.

- Elles brûlent, Docteur. Elles brûlent dans les flammes du feu érigé en ton honneur, ajouta sa Nemesis d'un ton narquois.

Cette fois, le Docteur ne put retenir une exclamation.

- Tu protestes, très cher ? Réfléchis bien à ces dernières heures … lui souffla le Maître à l'oreille.

Le prisonnier s'efforça de ne pas frissonner à ce contact. Aucune réaction, voilà la résolution qu'il devait tenir. Son tortionnaire ne pourrait alors se réjouir de quelque façon que ce soit.

Pourtant, ce dernier continuait à lui chuchoter au creux de son visage ses paroles empoisonnées.

- Cette proposition, tu aurais dû l'accepter … Pour le bien de ces milliers de personnes. Tu es seul responsable de leur mort. Voudrais-tu que je recommence l'expérience ?

Les lèvres serrées, le Docteur tentait de ne pas penser. Sa dernière liberté, pourtant finalement détruite par son geôlier. Et la torture continuait, encore et toujours.

- Qui sait, peut-être que l'Angleterre ferait une meilleure cible ? Oh, j'oubliais … Elle n'est plus là. Tu l'as abandonnée, elle aussi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à ces propos. Martha avait une mission, qu'il savait bientôt terminée. Elle sauverait la Terre et l'Univers d'un dictateur destructeur.

- Oh, non, Docteur. Pas cette Martha Jones, cette petite gourde dont tu te sers pour combler le vide qui s'étend en toi. Je l'ai sentie, à travers le Tardis.

Il sembla au Docteur que ses cœurs s'arrêtaient de battre. Il ne pouvait savoir. Pas elle. Pas maintenant.

- Ta chère Rose Tyler …

Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne pas affronter le regard de son ancien ami. Rose … Il avait tenté de l'oublier, mais elle ne pouvait l'être. Elle était toujours là, en lui. Rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quelque chose.

- Mais nous pourrions la retrouver, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ? Continua le Maître, en le tirant de ses lugubres pensées. A nous deux, Seigneurs des Temps, nous saurions la ramener ! Nous en avons le pouvoir, nous en avons le savoir. Et nous avons tous deux de l'expérience à revendre …

Le Docteur gardait les paupières closes, afin que son ennemi ne puisse déceler la lueur d'espoir venant de s'allumer au plus profond de son être. Ramener Rose. Repartir avec elle. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Bien sûr qu'il y avait maintes fois réfléchi. Si seulement …

- Si seulement tu acceptais de m'aider … conclut le Maître en un souffle.

Les cœurs du Docteur étaient déchirés. Revoir Rose, mais détruire l'Univers. Sauver l'Univers, et détruire tout espoir. Sa vie contre des milliards d'autres. Quel paradoxe. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, mais jamais elle ne le laisserait vivre après un tel acte.

Il eut un bref sourire en revoyant les yeux de la jeune fille étinceler de joie à l'annonce de leur voyage surprise en Irlande, parmi l'espèce des Farfadets. Il ouvrit les yeux, espérant qu'aucune larme ne viendrait souligner l'indécision qui l'habitait encore. Il fallait en finir avec cette comédie.

- Jamais.

Il vit l'espoir s'évanouir du visage du Maître pour laisser place à la fureur. Il eut une brève vision de la plage sur laquelle ils jouaient, tous les deux, autrefois, sur Gallifrey.

- Soit, allons-y pour l'Angleterre. Si tu y tiens tellement. Puisque pour toi, je ne suis plus rien, murmura-t-il pour lui même en faisant demi-tour.

Une larme perla au coin des yeux du Docteur. Cette histoire était finie depuis bien longtemps.

Il y avait déjà 900 ans.

_- o -_

_Ahahaha je me relis et je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Cette histoire est vraiment sans queue ni tête. Moi qui voulait tenter d'insinuer un slash, c'est complètement raté. Le Maître est bien trop pathétique, le Docteur pas assez réactif (même s'il n'est plus tout jeune, après le traitement du tournevis laser)._

_Je la publie juste pour annoncer que, une fois ma fic « Orgueil et quoi déjà » terminée, je me remets à écrire sur le Maître et Laure. J'ai déjà le titre : « Rififi à l'Elysée ». Comme quoi, les journées du patrimoine, ça inspire ! :)_

_A bientôt, donc !_

_FireRox_


End file.
